Photovoltaic II
Photovoltaic II is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Mazl and will be verified by Technical49 after being dropped by TheRealZephal and Knobbelboy. It is the sequel to the Insane Demon mega-collaboration Photovoltaic. History On March 26, 2017, Mew uploaded his original part to YouTube, making it the first trace of Photovoltaic II. After UserMatt18 and Zober uploaded their parts, Mazl uploaded an official preview of the level on May 1. It showcased the first ten parts of the level, with some relatively famous creators included in there, such as Skitten and Platnuu. The description showed the full list of everyone that was to participate, including even more famous creators like Viprin and Knobbelboy. One notable feature in the first preview was that Aquatias's part, the third part, was unfinished. He would never end up finishing it, however, and left the collaboration soon afterwards. Because of this, Mazl started the Photovoltaic II Creator Contest to replace his part on May 8. The contest would also fill in another vacated part in the collaboration later in the level. As time passed, people uploaded their parts for the contest, and the results were finally shown on May 23. For the first part, Nottus finished 5th, Slashvoid finished 4th, Godshot finished 3rd, Uneskladovae finished 2nd, and YakobNugget finished 1st. For the second part, Lemons finished 5th, Yendis finished 4th, Nosef finished 3rd, Atlantis11656 finished 2nd, and LuisLuigi finished 1st. The description also showed the replacement order for if people in the collab quit, comprising of the rest of the finalists. Although some creators uploaded their parts as the months went on, there was relatively low activity with the level, with some believing it had died. Mazl disproved this in his video titled “What happend with Photovoltaic 2? -Drop preview!”. It showcased the new and unseen parts of Lemons and Fillipsmen as well as showing the new cast of the collab. After a month of creators showcasing and updating new parts, Knobbelboy posted a progress video of 55% on the level, revealing that he will be the verifier of Photovoltaic II in the progress. It showed even more new and unseen parts and gave the level some traction in popularity. On April 4, Knobbelboy showcased the full level in a cut montage. It showed Frotzn's part (the last part to be revealed) and shed some more light on the level. Knobbelboy has now dropped the verification of this level, and it has been handed to TheRealZephal. TheRealZephal has also dropped it, and gave it to Technical49, who currently has a record of 86%. Gameplay TEX02: '''The level starts with a relatively easy cube part with many orbs. After a brief UFO part, the player turns back into a cube and the part ends. '''Lemons: Lemons's part is entirely a ship part with some straightfly and some maneuvering. The part ends after some green orbs. YakobNugget: '''After a short break, YakobNugget's name appears, and the music and the gameplay speed up. YakobNugget's part starts with some fast-paced UFO gameplay. After a short cube section, there's some very tricky and tight wave gameplay, followed by another short cube part. After a short but very tight mini-wave, the part ends as a ship. '''Mew: '''Mew‘s part begins with some mini-ship straight fly, followed by some timing-based spider gameplay. A UFO part with many gravity portals quickly comes after, and the part ends with some normal speed straight fly. '''UserMatt18: '''After a short break, UserMatt18's part begins with some triple-speed straight fly. After some mini upside-down straight fly, a timing-based cube part occurs. Some ball gameplay follows, and the part ends as a robot. '''Zober: '''Zober's part begins as a triple-speed timing-based UFO. After an asymmetrical spider dual, the part ends with an easier double-speed cube section. '''JacobRoso: '''JacobRoso's part almost entirely consists of straight fly, with the player turning mini for a short while in the middle. The part is entirely in half-speed. '''Dreameater: '''Dreameater's part begins with some more upside-down straight fly but immediately switches to a mini-UFO. After briefly turning into normal size, a robot part with some orbs appears, followed by some more straight fly. Near the end of the part, the player must touch a trigger orb in a gravity portal in order for the player to advance. If not done so, the player will crash. '''Skitten: '''Skitten's part starts with a brief mini-cube, followed by a ball section with some timing involved. After a semi-hard UFO part is a very tight wave section with some moving objects. The part ends with a ship part. '''MrLorenzo: '''MrLorenzo's part is entirely a fast-paced double-speed ball part, with many orbs and fakes involved. '''AbstractDark: '''After very briefly becoming a cube, a tight and curvy ship part follows, with some orbs in between. A fast-paced mini-spider part is next, with a tight UFO section coming after that. The part ends with a tight normal-sized wave. '''Vlacc: Vlacc's part is an extremely fast-paced mini-cube segment that begins as triple-speed but speeds up to quad-speed at the middle. It features many platforms and orbs along with many fakes, and requires a lot of memory and skill to complete. Uneskladovae: '''At the drop, Uneskladovae's part begins as an extremely tight quad-speed mini-wave. After briefly becoming a cube, a normal-sized wave follows. A mini-ship section with lots of straight fly is next, with the majority of it in quad-speed. After another brief cube and another tight wave part, the part ends with a short auto cube. '''ChaSe: '''ChaSe's part is next, beginning with a quad-speed straight fly with many gravity portals. After a brief cube, similar gameplay follows. More straight fly occurs after a brief UFO. Another UFO part is after the straight fly, with many gravity portals. After a brief tight wave part, the part ends as an auto cube. '''Frotzn: '''Frotzn's part has some very rapid and fast-paced gameplay, starting as a mini cube, then a very tight mini-wave, a brief cube, some more tight wave gameplay, a mini-robot, and some straight fly. The part ends with a triple-speed timing-based cube. '''Mezzo: '''Mezzo's part begins as a brief mini-cube before some straight fly. After a brief timing-based cube section is a mini-ball part, also requiring some timing. After yet another timing-based cube, the part ends with some straight fly with many portals. '''Pennutoh: '''Pennutoh's part stays as a ship section, but this time with many extremely tight spaces and difficult timing involved. The part ends with a quad-speed cube part with one dash orb involved. '''Fillipsmen: '''The difficulty tones down a bit in Fillipsmen's part, starting as a double-speed timing based UFO. Near the end of the UFO part the player needs to tap on a trigger to advance, or a space will not open. After a short half-speed ship section, the part ends as a cube with one two-spike jump. '''LuisLuigi: '''LuisLuigi's part starts as a brief timing cube before a tight wave part. A tight ship segment with some moving obstacles is next, and the part ends with a UFO segment with many gravity and speed changes. '''Mazl: '''After a short auto with Mazl's name appearing on the screen, Mazl's part begins with a difficult ship section, then a normal-speed tight wave part, a half-speed timing based robot, an '''extremely tight quad-speed wave, and a very tight mini-ship part. The part ends with some timing based orbs as a cube. The level ends with an ending screen created by ChaSe, showcasing all the creators in the level and the large, exuberant logo. Trivia * Mew's original part was entirely green and had had gameplay similar to that of YakobNugget's. * After winning the Photovoltaic II Creator Contest, YakobNugget updated his part to have more up-to-date and smoother decoration along with harder gameplay. * In Mazl's video revealing that Photovoltaic II was not dead, HfcRed was listed as a member of the mega-collaboration, having the last part. However, he doesn’t have a part, and likely quit after the video. * Platnuu, Nicki1202, Aquatias, PanMan, Jo2000, Viprin, Codex, Lebreee, Superopi, Dudex, and Knobbelboy were originally going to be in the collaboration, but later quit. * MrLorenzo and ChaSe's names are nowhere present in their parts. Walkthrough .]] Category:Upcoming levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:XL Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Unrated Levels